ANTOJOS?
by Mary A. Brandon C
Summary: Todos sabemos sobre Trunks y Bra, lo que no sabemos es ¿Como nuestro príncipe lidio con aquella mujer terrícola en estado de embarazo? y mucho peor ¿como lidio con el parto?. Antojos extraños y un príncipe en aprietos, espero que lo disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

Todos sabemos respecto a trunks y bra, sin embargo hay muchos vacíos, este fintion no habla sobre la paternidad post-parto de nuestro príncipe, habla sobre que paso en el periodo que Bulma estaba embarazada… ¿Cómo lidiaría con aquella escandalosa mujer terrícola?

**Los personajes pertenecen a **** Akira Toriyama****, esto es solo mi punto de vista de cómo y que paso en un lapsus de tiempo.**

("x"): Pensamientos

(- x -): Expresiones orales (lo que dice el personaje)

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

**EXTRAÑOS COMIENZOS**

**Vegeta**

Vegeta yacía recostado al lado de la peli azul, observando el techo y sin poder evitarlo, recordando y analizando, ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?, pensando como paso de ser él a ser….esto.

"Yo el príncipe de la raza más poderosa de la existencia, el guerrero más poderoso del universo, maldita sea como pude llegar a esto, como pude caer tan bajo con este... ¡este insecto!"

Vegeta no se atrevía a observar aquel ser desnudo al lado de él

"Ni siquiera tiene un ki de 1.000, si nappa estuviera aquí ella no estuviera…"

Desgraciadamente no pudo concluir su línea de pensamiento, ya que el mal dormir de la chica lo sorprendió con una ¿patada?, su impresión fue tal que se movió hacia la esquina de la habitación y observando la posición de la chica un poco aterrado.

"Después yo soy el mono ordinario y maleducado, maldita sea, tengo que salir de aquí, si tan solo hubiera luna llena hoy, acabaría con todo esto seres de cabellos extraños y la terrícola que nunca abre los ojos, como odio a esa…cosa"

Vegeta cruzo sus brazos y recostó su cuerpo a la pared pensando una y otra vez como alejarse de esa terrícola accediendo a todos los aparatos tecnológicos que poseía en el momento.

"solo necesito sus aparatos, no la necesito a ella, ni siquiera me agrada, quien podría estar con un terrestre como ella, babea y golpea al dormir, que mujer tan impertinente, debería sentirse privilegiada de estar con el príncipe de los sayain"

Sin embargo, por más que maldijo y re maldijo, vegeta simplemente dio un pequeño toque a aquella mujer vulgar y volvió a recostarse al lado de ella, un poco de espacio que fue invadido nuevamente por las piernas de aquella terrícola.

-¡MUJER!- dijo vegeta tratando de alejar la frustración.

-MUJER TERRICOLA, OYE TU- llamaba a su compañera nocturna tratando de obtener un poco de espacio en lo que alguna vez fue su cama.

Bulma dormía plácidamente mientras sus piernas reposaban alrededor de aquel príncipe.

* * *

Espero que les guste este fiction estoy trabajando muy duro en los anteriores, desgraciadamente perdí toda la información, asi que me toco hacerlos de nuevo. Quejas, sugerencias,puntos de vistas, criticas, etc bienvenidas :D, nos leemos pronto


	2. Extraños comienzos

Todos sabemos respecto a trunks y bra, sin embargo hay muchos vacíos, este fintion no habla sobre la paternidad post-parto de nuestro príncipe, habla sobre que paso en el periodo que Bulma estaba embarazada… ¿Cómo lidiaría con aquella escandalosa mujer terrícola?

**Los personajes pertenecen a **** Akira Toriyama****, esto es solo mi punto de vista de cómo y que paso en un lapsus de tiempo.**

("x"): Pensamientos

(- x -): Expresiones orales (lo que dice el personaje)

* * *

-¡MUJER!- dijo vegeta tratando de alejar la frustración.

-MUJER TERRICOLA, OYE TU- llamaba a su compañera nocturna tratando de obtener un poco de espacio en lo que alguna vez fue su cama.

Bulma dormía plácidamente mientras sus piernas reposaban alrededor de aquel príncipe.

-¡OH VEGETA! ¡HMMMM ERES UN TORO!- Decía aquella peli azul mientras enroscaba, si se podía, aun mas en el cuerpo del príncipe que sonrojado a mas no poder.

Vegeta empujo a la mujer ya que se encontraba hostigado en el aroma sexual de aquella terrícola.

-¡Quítate tú!- Dijo el príncipe saiyain, sin embargo al ver como aquella mujer salía volando del cuarto al balcón y del balcón a una caída libre de 10 metros, en un profundo sueño, tomo unas sábanas y corrió en su auxilio aún más frustrado ¿Porque no la dejaba caer?, Vegeta tomo entre manos a Bulma que aun inocente de lo que ocurría dormía plácidamente.

Vegeta se quedó congelado cubriendo a aquella terrícola con una sábana, la atrajo a su cuerpo para observarla un poco más, poco a poco la terrícola por el frio fue despertando, lo primero que vio fue a vegeta, de pronto fue como la luz reflejaba en él.

-Eres hermoso- susurro Bulma sin pensarlo.

-Me debes la vida- dijo Vegeta sonriendo.

-¿Oh?- pregunto Bulma hechizada por su hermoso príncipe -¿A qué te refieres?- aun con su vista fija en los ojos de Vegeta.

-Vaya que eres despistada, ¿En serio no te has dado cuenta?- pregunto Vegeta mirando a la peli azul a sus ojos algo hipnotizado, "Me pregunto si esta terrícola tendrá poderes oscuros, de pronto controla su ki para no distinguirse, de pronto control mental, es imposible que un inútil terrícola normal lo haga salvarla así sin más, debo estar en algún trance" –Mira abajo terrícola- Dijo Vegeta aun mirando a ese enigma llamado Bulma.

Bulma poco a poco bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta que Vegeta la tenía capturada en sus brazos, Vegeta era la línea que la separaba de caer – ¿Tú me salvaste?- pregunto Bulma algo asustada -¿Por qué?-

Vegeta la sostuvo aún más cerca, ella tiritaba, la llevo aún más alto en silencio la observaba mientras ella lo abrazaba –No lo sé- dijo el al final.

Bulma se acercó a él, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió –Estas son las cosas que me enamoran- dijo Bulma mirando a su príncipe.

-Te voy a soltar y tu mujer vas a...- Vegeta y su orgullo fueron silenciados por una pasión que comenzó con un largo beso y continuo en una cama; Solo esas cuatro paredes eran testigos de aquella pasión desatada besos y caricias.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el príncipe saiyain se despertó tomo un baño, desayuno y como siempre fue a entrenar, pensando y re pensando ¿Porque demonios no la dejó caer?

Por su parte Bulma se dirigía a las oficinas de C.C. a trabajar en algunos proyectos y a reuniones con inversionistas, feliz por su encuentro nocturno con su príncipe visitante –Lo amo- susurro en vaivenes de pensamientos mientras trabajaba.

Así pasaron los días, noches llenas de lujuria y pasión y días de entrenamientos y arduo trabajo.

Vegeta con el tiempo se adaptó a la rutina, entrenar todo el día y a final sentir el pequeño KI de la terrícola que se acercaba a llegar a casa y, por supuesto, cenar juntos.

-Y ¿Tuviste un buen día?- preguntaba la peli azul a aquel príncipe saiyain. A pesar de sus esfuerzos aun no podía conseguir que el emitiera una palabra mientras ¿compartían? La cena.

-hmmp- Emitió un frio Vegeta mientras devoraba todo a su paso.

Solo eso basto para que una feliz peli azul comiera en silencio emocionada – ¿Te veré esta noche?- pregunto aun emocionada, pero temerosa, sabía que presionarlo mucho podría hacer que él se alejara, incluso que todas sus ilusiones se derrumbaran en un segundo.

Vegeta no contesto, seguía devorando todo a su paso y una vez se sacio fue a tomar un baño. Bulma quedo sentada aun comiendo con mucha tranquilidad, sin embargo después de probar bocado de uno de sus platillos deliciosos sintió repulsión y una rápida ida al baño a vomitar hasta el alma la dejo preocupada, ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?.

* * *

Buenos chicos este es el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste! quejas, opiniones, sugerencias y/o criticas bienvenidas, ayúdenme a ser una mejor escritora! PD: recibo sugerencias de síntomas extraños de embarazos... nos leemos pronto! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a **** Akira Toriyama****, esto es solo mi punto de vista de cómo y que paso en un lapsus de tiempo.**

("x"): Pensamientos

(- x -): Expresiones orales (lo que dice el personaje)

* * *

Después de probar bocado de uno de sus platillos favoritos sintió repulsión y una rápida ida al baño a vomitar hasta el alma la dejo preocupada, ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?

"Esto no puede estar pasando, yo no, es imposible" La mente de la chica vagaba de un pensamiento a otro, pensando cuando ocurrió todo esto.

FLASHBACK

-No hay nada mejor que volver a casa después de un día tan agotado- Decía la peli azul mientras manejaba a casa.

–Que ansias tengo de verlo- Dijo mientras apagaba su auto con una iluminada y enamorada sonrisa.

-¿Verlo a quién?- decía un apuesto y musculoso pelinegro.

-¡Vegeta! ¿Cómo se te ocurre asustarme de esa manera?- decía molesta Bulma.

El apuesto joven se incorporó acercándose a la chica sintiendo como la intimidaba, le encantaba tener ese poder sobre ella – ¿A quién quieres ver?- volvió a preguntar- serio y frio.

"Pero qué demonios, ¿qué hare?, ¿lo hará a propósito?" cuando Bulma estaba a punto de decir algo un familiar sonido de burla para ella y de humillación para el príncipe salió de la nada.

-¿Comemos algo?- Pregunto Bulma con una sonrisa, planeando su próximo movimiento.

-Hmmmp- Dijo el orgulloso príncipe dirigiéndose a la casa.

-Hmmm Vegeta, sube al auto- dijo en voz calmada la chica –hoy comeremos afuera- dijo.

Vegeta dio media vuelta con ira a mirar a aquella chica – ¿Que dijiste terrícola ridícula?, ¿En que estúpida cabeza cabe que yo, el príncipe saiyain, se mezcle con terrícolas?- gritaba y maldecía.

-Bueno, considero prudente que el príncipe saiyain conozca el restaurante más lujoso de la ciudad y se deleite con platillos dignos de la realeza- dijo Bulma con muy buena argumentación que dejo en desventaja a aquel príncipe; Vegeta a regañadientes entro en el auto, Bulma lo miro de arriba abajo e hizo una pausa cuando se cruzó con su mirada.

-¿QUE?- Dijo un molesto Vegeta.

-Vegeta, al restaurante al que vamos es indispensable un código de etiqueta- Dijo la chica en conocimiento de arriesgar todo lo ganado hasta ahora – me tome la libertad de comprarte esto- le dio a Vegeta un traje negro de pingüino, Vegeta miro el traje, se sonrojo y miro con ira a la chica.

-Vamos Vegeta, no es tan malo, apuesto que te verás muy apuesto- dijo la chica alentando al poderoso guerrero – La comida va a estar deliciosa, lo vale, te lo puedo asegurar- dando un último golpe.

Vegeta a regañadientes subió a si habitación, se dio un baño y se cambió de ropa, maldiciendo una y otra vez a peli azul y por supuesto a kakarotto; una vez listo bajo a la sala a esperar a la chica que subió a cambiarse, tomo su usual y cómoda postura contra la pared mientras esperaba a la chica.

Luego de 20 minutos decidió tomar un pequeño bocadillo mientras esperaba a la molesta gritona, su sorpresa fue tal cuando aquella chica bajo las escaleras mostrando sus hermosas largas y delgadas piernas, un vestido cortó y ajustado con un generoso escote.

-¿Vamos?- Dice la chica tomando un brazo de su príncipe.

-Cúbrete mujer vulgar- Dice un sonrojado vegeta.

Ambos salieron rumbo a una maravillosa velada que concluyo con un delicioso postre nocturno…

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MONO INFELIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ- grito al darse cuenta de la pequeña pero existente posibilidad de una vida en camino.

Decidió al día siguiente salir de dudas, es mejor tener todo claro y saber a qué atenerse.

Dejo a todos los robots funcionando y subió a darse un baño sin apartar por un momento la idea de una vida en su vientre, tomo un baño, se alisto a dormir y quedo profundamente dormida mientras acariciaba su vientre con una sonrisa, de pronto no es tan trágico como ella lo veía.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente despertó temprano se arregló y se dirigió a la clínica a una prueba definitiva de sangre, gracias a la tecnología ella sabría el resultado enseguida, espero por más de 10 minutos, hasta que la enfermera le entrego un sobre blanco sellado.

Emocionada y nerviosa se dirigió a casa, no iría al trabajo hoy, demasiadas emociones por un día.

Al llegar a casa se encontró a Vegeta impidiéndole el paso, Bulma respiro profundo y trato de avanzar.

-Tu KI cambio- dijo Vegeta.

-¿oh? ¿Eso es malo?- dijo Bulma a Vegeta tratando de dispersar el tema central.

-Insolente- Dijo el príncipe saiyain.

-IDIOTA INUTIL- grito Bulma llorando y corriendo a su habitación dejando a un Vegeta en Shock y con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Buenos chicos este es el tercer capitulo de la entrega: criticas, puntos de vistas, sugerencias y quejas bienvenidas. Ayúdenme a crecer como escritora

N/A: un especial agradecimiento a **Neko-ili **por sus aportes =)

nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a **** Akira Toriyama****, esto es solo mi punto de vista de cómo y que paso en un lapsus de tiempo.**

("x"): Pensamientos

(- x -): Expresiones orales (lo que dice el personaje)

* * *

Al llegar a casa se encontró a Vegeta impidiéndole el paso, Bulma respiro profundo y trato de avanzar.

-Tu KI cambio- dijo Vegeta.

-¿oh? ¿Eso es malo?- dijo Bulma a Vegeta tratando de dispersar el tema central.

-Insolente- Dijo el príncipe saiyain.

-IDIOTA INUTIL- grito Bulma llorando y corriendo a su habitación dejando a un Vegeta en Shock y con la palabra en la boca.

"Pero qué demonios le paso a esa mujer vulgar, ¿Que no sabe con quién soy? Yo soy el gran vegeta, príncipe de los saiyain" pensaba un Vegeta muy confundido dirigiéndose directamente a la cocina, después de todo había…esperado a la humana para que… LE COCINARA era: ¡su deber, su obligación y su mayor PRIVILEGIO!

Un sonido extraño proveniente de una oscura cocina lo saco de sus pensamientos así que se adentró sigilosamente buscando un ki diferente al de aquella humana, tal fue su sorpresa al ver a Bulma sentada en el suelo con la nevera al frente arrasando con toda la comida de una manera tan salvaje que lo hizo retroceder 2 pasos, sin embrago, respiro profundo y se acercó a ella, esa insolente se estaba comiendo SU comida.

-¿Pero qué demonios haces?, ¡insolente!- dijo un orgulloso príncipe tratando de extraer de uno de sus dedos un pernil de cerdo.

Bulma se detuvo y de repente todo quedo en silencio, en cámara lenta Vegeta vio como aquel brillo feliz de la humana no estaba,mostrando sus terroríficos colmillo, Ella lo miraba fijamente y se levantó sin quitar el contacto visual que el sostenía con dificultad; al quedar cara a cara algo inimaginable sucedió, el gran y orgulloso príncipe sintió el horror.

-¡ESO ES MIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Salieron 5 voces agresivas de la chica empujando al saiyain horrorizado, saltando sobre él y mordiéndole la cabeza.

Jamás en su vida había estado tan horrorizado con la escena, el príncipe voló lejos mientras una Bulma corría tras de él arrojando cosas y al final tratando de alcanzarlo con una escoba.

* * *

El príncipe medito en las montañas por fuera de la ciudad hasta que su estómago lo interrumpió, pensando que hacer en ese extraño planeta decidió hacer una visita de "consulta" respecto a las hembras de ese extraño espécimen

Al volver a C.C. noto que todo aún estaba en oscuridad, con sigilo entro en la única ventana abierta, sin embargo, su mente estaba confundida, aquel KI, eso era lo que la confusa mente de Vegeta trataba de explicar razonablemente ya que ESE KI aumentaba y disminuía a cada segundo con diferencias inimaginables.

Como si se tratase de una película de horror en la esquina en posición fetal se encontraba una melancólica peli azul llorando a más no poder.

-Ve…Ve…Veg…..Vege…..Veg….Vegeta….VEGETAAAAA- sollozaba la mujer en diferentes tonos, sentada ahora en el suelo abrazando las rodillas con sus brazos yendo adelante y atrás llorando y a la ves sonriéndole.

Bulma volvió a ver a vegeta y una sonrisa macabra obligo al príncipe a retroceder hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

-Yo sabía que volverías, yo sabía, si, si sabía que volverías- sonreía macabramente la peli azul- Yo deje la ventana abierta porque yo sabía que volverías- Observaba Vegeta con algo de nerviosismo como la humana poco a poco se levantaba y se dirigía hacia él.

-ALÉJATE- grito Vegeta tratando inútilmente de irse para atrás al ver como aquella monstruosidad caminaba lentamente hacia él.

* * *

Bueno el cuarto capitulo, lo siento se que es algo corto, pero la inspiracion hizo pooof (desaparecio) U.U se me fue totalmente.

Quejas, criticas, comentarios, puntos de vistas etc. Bienvedidas!

ayudenme crecer como escritora! 3

nos leemos pronto


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a **** Akira Toriyama****, esto es solo mi punto de vista de cómo y que paso en un lapsus de tiempo.**

("x"): Pensamientos

(- x -): Expresiones orales (lo que dice el personaje)

* * *

Bulma volvió a ver a vegeta y una sonrisa macabra obligo al príncipe a retroceder hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

-Yo sabía que volverías, yo sabía, si, si sabía que volverías- sonreía macabramente la peli azul- Yo deje la ventana abierta porque yo sabía que volverías- Observaba Vegeta con algo de nerviosismo como la humana poco a poco se levantaba y se dirigía hacia él.

-ALEJATE- grito Vegeta tratando inútilmente de irse para atrás al ver como aquella monstruosidad caminaba lentamente hacia él.

-HMMM vegeta hueles delicioso- se acercaba cada vez más a un sudoroso y sin querer admitirlo un MUY nervioso Vegeta.

Sin más remedio, El príncipe saiyain alzo el brazo a la altura de su pecho y un punto brillante de energía comenzó a crecer cada vez más, viendo como aquella humana se acercaba a él aún más, por un momento mientras ese monstruo se acercaba miles de recuerdos y pensamientos y de repente…

FLASH BACK

Vegeta llega a un árbol en la montaña Pao cerca de un hogar parecido al caparazón de una tortuga, Aumento su ki solo lo necesario para llamar la intención de uno de sus habitantes.

-Ya vuelvo Milk, tengo algo que hacer- Dijo un amigable y energético Goku saliendo de su casa al encuentro del visitante gruñón.

-Kakarotto, la terrícola, creo que se volvió loca- Dijo un humillado príncipe. "no puedo creer, maldita mujer, me obligo a pedirle ayuda a un guerrero clase baja como kakarotto, ¡Me las va a pagar, cuando me le pueda acercar me las pagara!"

-¿A qué te refieres vegeta?- pregunto un confuso Goku.

Sin perder tiempo y con poca paciencia Vegeta le explico lo sucedido unos minutos antes…

-Ahhhhhhh- Goku respondió pensativo y lentamente, algo que no agrado al príncipe saiyain que solo buscaba respuestas y las necesitaba YA.

-Kakarotto, dime ¿tu humana nunca ha actuado así?- Preguntaba un curioso príncipe, más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir.

-Una vez lo recuerdo- dijo un muy pensativo Goku- Recuerdo que después de un tiempo Gohan- dijo en susurro pero se detuvo al notar su imprudencia…

-Eres un idiota Kakarotto, la mujer termino con aquel insecto hace más de un año, es imposible que...- comenzó la argumentación pero en un imaginario DING el dejo de hablar y comenzó a pensar.

-¡Animo Vegeta! Apenas comienza se volverá peor con cada mes…- reía Goku y hablaba, sin embargo un Vegeta en esta de shock sumido en sus pensamientos escuchaba a lo lejos lo que Goku describía mes por mes.

"Un hijo, Mi hijo" pensaba una y otra vez… "mi hijo"

-¡MI HIJO ESTA CON ESA LOCA!- atino a decir horrorizado volando con coraje a lo que seguro sería una misión suicida, "Adiós androides no fue un gusto no haberlos asesinados con mis propias manos" pensaba mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Sus pensamientos volvieron al sentir unas piernas enrolladas en su cintura moviéndose contra ellas unas lamidas y besos en su cuello.

-¡Hmmm Vegeta me encantas, te deseo tanto!- Una muy MUY excitada Bulma atacando a uno de los hombres más fuertes del planeta.

Vegeta deshizo la bola de energía y sin poder evitarlo se sumió a la pasión y a la lujuria ofrecida por aquella mujer.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente un pacífico Vegeta dormía con Bulma en sus brazos, hasta que un sonido lo despertó, al abrir los ojos se encontró con el pecho desnudo de la peli azul justo en frente de su cara sonrojado y sorprendido subió su mirada y allí estaba Bulma la humana masticaba su cabello como si fuera el manjar más delicioso del mundo.

-! PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES MUJER, ALÉJATE DE MI- empujo un poco a Bulma.

La terrícola lo miro y su llanto comenzó nuevamente

* * *

Bueno la quinta entrega espero les guste, muy corto pero con mucho amor, !gracias por apoyarme!

Quejas, criticas, sugerencias etc bienvenidas... Ayúdenme a crecer como escritora

Nos leemos pronto!


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a **** Akira Toriyama****, esto es solo mi punto de vista de cómo y que paso en un lapsus de tiempo.**

("x"): Pensamientos

(- x -): Expresiones orales (lo que dice el personaje)

(N.A.) Nota de autora

* * *

**CAPITULO VI**

"¡La humana mastica el cabello real, pero que demonios está pensando esta estúpida terrícola!" Un somnoliento y aterrado Vegeta escuchaba una peli azul saboreándose cada vez más, mientras el disfrutaba de la vista, jamás lo admitiría pero la desnudes de aquella humana era la mejor vista en todo el universo, claro, reservando la imagen de cuando derrotara a Kakarotto, esa sería su favorita, se fijó que la humana continuaba con su deleite y con muchas venas en su frente grito:

-! PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES MUJER, ALÉJATE DE MI- empujándola tratando de ser suave, después de todo el heredero real estaba allí.

La terrícola lo miro y su llanto comenzó nuevamente.

-¡ME GOLPEASTE, ANIMAL!- sollozaba una Bulma en el ¿Aire?

Vegeta se iba a dirigir a ella pero quedo en shock, ¿la humana estaba volando? "Yo sabía que era una cosa rara, ningún ser existente podía hacerlo sentir así, BAH, ¡yo no siento!, yo soy un guerrero, ¡yo soy el príncipe saiyain!..." una terrícola gritona lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡QUE ME HICISTE MONO ESTÚPIDO!- gritaba una Bulma muy aterrada sollozando.

-Dime una cosa, ¿Puedes hacer esto?- dijo mostrando una esfera de energía.

-No lo sé- Dijo una confusa Bulma.

-IDIOTAAAAA COMO VAS A SABER SINO LO INTENTAS- dijo un desesperado Vegeta mientras desaparecía la esfera de energía.

-NO ME DIGAS ASÍ MONO ESTÚPIDO- dijo Bulma tratando de darle una cachetada (N.A: Golpe a la mejilla propiciado con la mano). Vaya fue la sorpresa de ambos cuando justo antes de llegar a la mejilla del príncipe varias esferas de energía salieron de la mano de Bulma.

-¡TE PEDÍ UNA SOLA IMPRUDENTE, DETENTE!- decía Vegeta mientras esquivaba todas las esferas.

-¡NO SE COMO!- lloraba Bulma desesperada volando cada vez más alto.

Vegeta voló detrás de ella, controlo su mano ayudándola a relajarse y detener su ataque, de un momento a otro y sin saber porque, de pronto fue aquel KI que seguía aumentando y disminuyendo, pero bajo la mirada al vientre de aquella mujer y puso una mano allí. Duraron mucho tiempo en silencio, ella mirándolo a él y él mirando y acariciando aquel vientre sonriendo con su sonrisa torcida.

-Estoy embarazada- susurro una Bulma muy nerviosa

-No me digas, no te lo puedo creer- Dijo irónicamente el príncipe saiyain

-Serás padre- Murmuro ella

-hmmp- fue lo único que dijo, su orgullo y el terror que le causaba esa mujer en esos momentos no le permitió emitir nada más.

-Oye… tú y yo…. Que va a pasar- susurro una Bulma esperando la respuesta que siempre había soñado pero sabía que jamás en su vida escucharía.

- Yo seguiré siendo el príncipe saiyain y Tu seguirás siendo una insignificante terrícola- Contesto Vegeta quitando cualquier contacto con ella, dándole la espalda.

– Agradece que no te mato, la sangre real no debe ser mezclada con una raza inferior y mucho menos con un insignificante insecto como… Sintió un calor en la mejilla, "Un golpe por esa insignificante"

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA, DEBERÍAS ESTAR BESÁNDOME LOS PIES AGRADECIDA DE NO SE ASESINADA EN ESTE MOMENTO, ESTUPIDA!- Un muy eufórico Vegeta le gritaba.

-Mátame o más bien Mata a tu hijo y a mí, Adelante imbécil hazlo ¿Qué te detiene?- Dijo Bulma entre sollozos mientras tomaba la mano de él esperando su ataque.

-Insolente- decía vegeta mientras le arrebataba la mano y salía de la habitación.

Bulma se sentó en el suelo y su llanto comenzó hasta sin darse cuenta el sueño la venció.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo abra pasado? No lo sabía, solo se dio cuenta que estaba en su alcoba en brazos de aquel saiyain que la traía loca, trato de incorporarse pero los brazos la retuvieron.

-¿Ahora debería sentirme privilegiada de estar en tus brazos?, ¿Quieres que te agradezca?- decía una dolida Bulma tratando de zafarse de un abrazo.

-Estas embarazada, Debes descansar y comer bien- susurraba un Vegeta.

-Yo no necesito que me cuides, yo puedo hacerme cargo de mi hijo y de mi- una Bulma algo enojada

-Es mío- susurraba Vegeta sonriendo por el inútil esfuerzo de la mujer por soltarse de su agarre.

-No lo es- dijo una Bulma dándose por vencido

-Es mío y tú también eres mía- Susurro un Vegeta.

-no, yo soy solo una insignificante terrícola- dijo Bulma

-no, tu eres MI insignificante terrícola- susurro un sonrojado Vegeta.

Solo una mirada basto para saber lo que querían. La luna, las estrellas y las cuatro paredes fueron testigos de la pasión, la lujuria, el cariño y su amor, reflejado en caricias besos y más.

-y tú eres mi príncipe- susurro casi dormida acurrucada junto a un dormido Vegeta enroscando una pierna alrededor de su cintura.

-lo sé- susurro Vegeta con una sonrisa.

* * *

Bueno sexto capitulo y ya casi nos acercamos al final, espero que les guste

Quejas, criticas, sugerencias, puntos de vistas etc. Bienvenidas, Ayúdenme a crecer como escritora

MUCHISISISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO Y LOS REVIEWS!

Nos leemos pronto!


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a **** Akira Toriyama****, esto es solo mi punto de vista de cómo y que paso en un lapsus de tiempo.**

("x"): Pensamientos

(- x -): Expresiones orales (lo que dice el personaje)

(N.A.) Nota de autora

CAPITULO VII

* * *

VEGETA P.O.V.

No pude dormir esa noche ni las noches que siguieron, necesitaba poner orden en mis ideas "mi plan de eliminar a la basura de Kakarotto y la tierra después de él se estaban yendo por la patética amenaza de aquel hibrido, un hibrido que no sabré, sino hasta que nazca si es digo de vivir, si es digo de llevar en él sangre real, ¿y si es un insecto débil? lo matare de seguro lo haré"

"¿Cómo es que puede dormir tan tranquila al lado de su verdugo?, ¿Qué no comprende quien soy yo?, debería aprovechar y eliminar a aquel insecto en crecimiento, un aborto debido a sus bruscos movimientos, excusa perfecta, hacerla sentir mal y así tendría que construirme una mejorada máquina de entrenamientos" sonreí ante aquel pensamiento pero luego pensé en mi raza, Kakarotto, su mocoso hibrido, mi hermano y yo somos "los únicos supervivientes de nuestra raza, con nuestra muerte nuestra poderosa raza se extinguirá, ¿permitiría que eso sucediera?"

Con pesadez y una duda existencial me levante y me dirigí a mi cámara de entrenamiento, de seguro algo de actividad podría despejar mi mente, a decir verdad necesitaba, como príncipe de aquellos genes, decidir sobre su permanencia "a pesar de que kakarotto se reproduzca y toda su generación lo haga, llegara un punto en que sus genes saiyain se diluyan, sin embargo si yo creo mi propia generación, su sangre débil y de clase baja se podría unir a la mía y así nuestra raza podría subsistir"

Golpes de frustración iban y venían, la humillación que estaba pasando, su frustración por lo incierto se notaba en aquellas heridas que se encontraban en su cuerpo patrocinadas por su desconcentración en el entrenamiento, sin embargo, la necesidad de golpear algo fuerte, la necesidad de liberar su frustración fue algo que necesitaba hacer, su ira y KI crecían cada vez más, el necesitaba que la ira de aquella humillación saliera a relucir "mi sangre real mezclada con la sangre de ese repugnante insecto clase baja con la intención de que su raza subsistiera o simplemente mi raza moriría conmigo" la maldita duda, la pregunta de la cual la respuesta dependía toda su raza y orgullo guerrero.

"necesito estallar y este no es el lugar correcto, necesito irme, desahogarme y tomar una decisión, lejos de esa humana fastidiosa y su aroma sexual" rápidamente me dirigí a la cocina donde la terrícola rubia fastidiosa estaba sacando de un cartón cuadrado un postre.

-Joven y apuesto Vegeta, ¿viniste a desayunar?- se acercó a mi "¿realmente quiero que mi sangre real se mezcle con los mismo genes que esta terrícola?" me aleje un poco de ella y me senté en una silla del comedor mientras los robots iban y venían trayendo platillos.

"necesito una nave para irme, necesito estar seguro de mi próximo paso… ¿Cómo irme y desproteger a mi hijo, dejarla con aquella inestable terrícola?" Termine de desayunar y me dirigí a la alcoba donde ella aún continuaba durmiendo, me acerque a ella y son poder evitarlo dirigí una mano a su vientre pero su mano detuvo mi camino.

-No permitiré que le hagas daño- dijo ella muy firme "Ella está dispuesta a protegerlo contra el mundo entero, mi hijo estará a salvo, por lo menos por ahora si no decido eliminarlo" ese pensamiento me hizo sentir una molesta punzada dentro de mí, pero la ignore, estar en contacto mucho tiempo con esta terrícola me volverá débil.

-Me voy- dije mirándola a los ojos, a pesar de que trato de estar firme hasta yo sentí su cambio de mirada.

-¿Qué te detiene?- dijo ella en un tono serio, pero podía oler su dolor "se hace la fuerte".

-Provisiones y una mejor nave- dije odiaba admitirlo pero en estos momentos dependía de ello que me fuera.

-Mi padre finalizo tu nave, está en una capsula en el laboratorio, tiene provisiones para un año…después de eso arréglatelas como sea- "dijo muy firme pero sin darme la cara, estúpida ni siquiera es capaz de darme la cara, a un príncipe siempre se le mira cuando se le habla"

Camine fuera de la habitación tratando de percibir su ki, un indicio de algo pero antes de salir me llamo así que detuve mi paso y espere –El hecho de que vayamos a tener un hijo, no significa que tengamos algún lazo juntos, me hubiera gustado que nos ayudaras con los androides pero si no es tu deseo lo entenderé, no te preocupes por él bebe no tienes ningún deber con él- finalizo sus palabras.

-Insolente, ¿Por qué crees que yo, el príncipe saiyain me preocuparía por un hibrido con tus genes?- dije mientras salía de la habitación sentí como una Bulma derrotada caía sobre sus rodillas y un llanto de dolor, perdida y derrota comenzaba, nuevamente esa molesta punzada comenzaba nuevamente a arder dentro de mí, una débil punzada que fácilmente pude ignorar.

Me dirigí a mi patética habitación, tome mis pertenencias, sin embargo deje unos guantes, no importa lo que pase, ella es mía y lo seguirá siendo hasta que yo lo decida. Llegue al laboratorio, tome la capsula, la arroje al suelo y me dirigí al espacio, tenía muchas cosas que decidir y poco tiempo para entrenar, exactamente 7 meses.

* * *

Bueno séptima entrega, no me maten, trate de pensar como vegeta, no pude actualizar antes, estuve internada en clínica con una cirugía de emergencia... espero les guste... quejas, sugerencias, criticas etc bienvenidas, tratare de subir el otro capitulo pronto, ya estoy en casa en recuperación así que sera rápido, !ayúdenme a crecer como escritora!...nos leemos pronto


End file.
